Victorian culture
:"Contains material deleted from Wikipedia. The deletion was an inexplicable error, but lead to the silver lining of, entirely new material being written for the article. So check the WP article out, too. And as always, Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Victorian era may contain material useful to the improvement of this article ::This subject is of interest and relevant to the Wiki's main subject for contrast's sake. In many ways, hippies were the antithesis of the Victorian's. Arguably equal parts of their philosophy has been lost to and retained by modern and future culture, with that which is lost, returned again to Victorian values The term ''Victorian has acquired a range of connotations, including that of a particularly strict set of standards for sexual behaviour, often applied hypocritically. This is referred to as Victorian morality. Indeed, it is a mark of Victorian morality and the forces that crafted it to not merely equate but conflate sexuality with morals, when morals are more properly the word for what ethics studies. Some phenomena of past times become associated with the last time in history in which they were seen, or were most prevalent, or were recorded with vividness by the media of the period, and this is true of the Victorian era as well. Child labour, for example, continued until the 1950s in some parts of Europe and the 1940s in the United States. It had been a part of all of history. But it was brought to life by the contemporary writer Charles Dickens and others, and became a part of the growing inequities and consequently politics of the divide between rich and poor. The bourgeoisie expanded during this period due to industrialization's increased productivity and the invisible hand reaching out to skim off the profits. Nouveau riche to the established ruling class, they were eager to take on as many of its attributes as possible; while some of these were only imaginary, and others could only be taught to further generations by generations previous, some could be bought. These values drifted towards, as usual, where the graph lines of virtue, ease, vice and sheer coincidence coincide. The period was marked by the widespread cultivation of an outward appearance of dignity and restraint. On the streets, however, were some of the very phenomena deplored by the dignified and restrained. This was no coincidence; the appearance and nature of propriety was both a reaction to and the cause of the widespread presence of prostitution, for example. Child labour existed side-by-side with the placement of children on a pedestal on a plinth on a dais in art and poetry, and at the back of the room to be seen and not heard in real life drawing rooms. European economies were infused with additional wealth by trade with colonies enforced and regulated by imperialism and the labour of the working classes for the other classes; the inequities between these countries and people persist until this day, but it is rare to find any now who would not see the practices then as exploitation. Child labour and other issues were addressed with legislation during the period. The period is perhaps essentially one of complex transitions, when the processes of industrialisation and urbanisation threw up new problems and generated increasingly conflicting views about how they should be addressed. The expression Victorian values thus may be two-edged. :Giving a little latitude to the words "better" and "worse", consider this impromptu comparison from Wikipedia circa 2004: ::"Comparing the Victorian age to our own, it has been observed that whilst the Victorians pretended to be much better than they were, we pretend to be a lot worse than we are." Elements Notable cultural elements of the Victorian era include: Literature *The novels of Wikipedia:George Eliot, Wikipedia:Thomas Love Peacock, Wikipedia:Charles Dickens, Sir Wikipedia:Arthur Conan Doyle, Wikipedia:Anne Brontë, Wikipedia:Wilkie Collins, Wikipedia:Oscar Wilde, Wikipedia:Charlotte Brontë, Wikipedia:Emily Brontë, Wikipedia:Walter Scott, Wikipedia:William Makepeace Thackeray, Wikipedia:Margaret Oliphant, Wikipedia:Charlotte Mary Yonge, Wikipedia:Lewis Carroll, Wikipedia:Anthony Trollope , Wikipedia:Robert Louis Stevenson and Wikipedia:Thomas Hardy. *The poetry of Wikipedia:Alfred Tennyson, Wikipedia:William Morris, Wikipedia:Dante Gabriel Rossetti, Wikipedia:Algernon Charles Swinburne, Wikipedia:Matthew Arnold, Wikipedia:Christina Rossetti, Wikipedia:Emily Brontë, Wikipedia:Lionel Johnson, Wikipedia:Ernest Dowson, the young Wikipedia:W.B. Yeats, Wikipedia:Thomas Hardy, Wikipedia:Gerard Manley Hopkins, Wikipedia:A.E. Housman and Wikipedia:Robert Browning *The essays of Wikipedia:Thomas Carlyle, Wikipedia:John Henry Newman, Wikipedia:John Stuart Mill, and Wikipedia:Walter Pater. Of particular interest is the decade of the 1890s, which saw the first attempts by English writers to adopt the methods and ideals of the French Wikipedia:symbolists. Drama *Stage adaptions of Wikipedia:Mary Shelley's Wikipedia:Frankenstein and of the new genre of vampire novels. *The wit and drama of Wikipedia:Oscar Wilde. *Controversy over the plays of Wikipedia:Henrik Ibsen on the London stage, with men such as Wikipedia:James Joyce and Wikipedia:George Bernard Shaw supporting the new dramatic style of the frosty Norwegian. Music *The operettas of Wikipedia:Gilbert and Sullivan thumb|The [[Wikipedia:Palace of Westminster was rebuilt in the Victorian era]] In the visual arts: *The Wikipedia:Gothic revival movement in architecture *Wikipedia:John Ruskin, the first major English art critic. *The Wikipedia:Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood in art (partly inspired by Ruskin). *Wikipedia:The Clique *Wikipedia:William Morris' Wikipedia:Arts and Crafts movement. *The influence of the aesthetic ideal of American painter Wikipedia:James McNeill Whistler. *The reign of Queen Victoria of Great Britain, from 1837 to 1901, was Britain's Golden Age, and it was also the Golden Age of British Art. There was peace at home, and prosperity increased, leading to conditions in which painting flourished. The era produced Constable, Turner, Landseer, Rossetti, Millais, Burne-Jones, Leighton, Watts and Whistler, all living in the reign of Queen Victoria (except for Constable who died in the year of Victoria's accession). There were some 11,000 recognized artists, many mediocre, but a great number with high talents and artistic accomplishment. Religion *The Oxford/Tractarian movement in the early part of Victoria's reign. *In Wikipedia:1865 Wikipedia:William Booth began the Wikipedia:Salvation Army in London. *The rise of Wikipedia:theosophism and other occult interests in the 1890s. Category:Victorian era Category:Historical eras Category:History of the United Kingdom by period Category:19th century in England 0 *Eras *Eras